TMNTGargoyles Beginnings Prologue
by Celgress
Summary: Prologue - A different choice made by a distraught Demona at a crucial moment in 994 C.E. changes everything, and leads to the eventual meeting between the Turtles and the Manhattan Clan in 1994 C.E.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Celgress.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Celgress.

TMNT (1987 Series) and Gargoyles Crossover -

Beginnings: Prologue

by Celgress

*Note TMNT (1987) fans -

This story is set directly after the TMNT (1987 series) season eight episode "Get Shredder!". In this continuity Donatello sent the Technodrome to a random dimension (using scrambled coordinates so not even he knows exactly which one) instead of Dimension X, see "Shredder Triumphant!", destroying the pan-dimensional portal generators with several explosive charges in the process. Thus the Technodrome, and the large crew of foot soldiers & rock warriors (including General Tragg), is for all intends & purposes beyond particle retrieval by Krang & Shredder.*

+Note Gargoyles fans -

In this continuity Demona did not become a villain, but rather confronted Katharine, Tom, & the Magus as they were removing the eggs from Castle Wyvern's rookery. Joining them after a heated confrontation during which she damaged the page containing the spell Magus cast on the eventual Manhattan Clan. Demona would end up accompanying the others to the mystical island of Avalon becoming the rookery mother of the eggs in the process. Goliath and Elisa will still happen, however once Goliath learns the fate of his former mate there will be at least some short term angst between the triangle. With evil Demona removed from the timeline between 994 and 1994 C.E., much will change thus why for starters Shredder & Krang revive the cursed Gargoyles rather than David Xanatos.+

November, 1993 C.E - Hall of Science Building of the 1964 World's Fair following the defeat of Berserko.

"What a dump!" exclaims Shredder, kicking an empty soda can out of his way. "There doesn't seem to be anything we can use to gain the advantage over those wretched reptiles! Even Berserko's robots are no longer functioning."

"Yeah", snorted the warthog mutant known as Bebop. "Them robots are just deadweight now boss."

"Yeah and we can't even steal their laser guns 'cause they are part of 'em, and aren't workin' now neither." grumbled Rocksteady the rhinoceros mutant.

"Be quiet you fools. Can't you see I'm working here?" babbled the alien brain known as Krang, now restored to his bubblewalker. His pink tentacles rapidly gliding over a nearby panel filled with buttons and switches.

Above the panel a screen soon flickered to life. A blank faced man wearing a suit and sporting a black crew cut slowly came into focus. "Hello, TCRI executive office whom many I ask is calling and for what purpose?" Asked the Stone Faced man.

"It is I, lord Krang."

"How may I be of service my lord?" replied the Stone Faced Man, while preforming a quick bow.

"Arrange immediate transportation for myself, and three friends from this address to TCRI headquarters at once." ordered Krang. "Oh and have all the equipment, including the deactivated robots, presently located in this building packed up and sent to a secure TCRI storage facility by no later than tomorrow morning. Do a thorough job. Everything of possible value, and even interest, must be stripped, packaged, cataloged and moved within twelve hours. I want the preliminary contents report ready tomorrow afternoon, understand?"

"Thy will be done, my lord. Is there any other way I can be of service?"

"Yes, have the building destroyed once the cleanup operation is finished. I want no trace left that myself and my associates were ever here. That will be all" Answered Krang, waving a pink tentacle dismissively at the Stone Faced Man.

"Very well, have a safe & pleasant journey my lord."

With that the image on the screen slowly faded back into nothingness. Shredder looked intently at Krang, as did the two mutants Bebop & Rocksteady. All three awaiting some kind of explanation from the alien brain, however none was forthcoming.

TCRI Headquarters downtown Manhattan, several hours later.

"So, this is what you did with all the gold and other precious minerals we plundered from both the Earth's core and the Antarctic ice shelf." exclaimed Shredder surveying his surroundings in awe.

"Indeed it is", said Krang. "I used the proceeds to found this company Techno Cosmic Research Industries or TCRI for short, about four years ago when the Technodrome was first trapped powerless near the Earth's Core."

"Catchy name" chuckled Shredder.

Krang continued, "While I was aware I could not buy the type of energy needed to power the Technodrome, in large part because it hadn't been invented here on Earth at that time, I knew founding a technological start up might prove useful in the future. I personally control 40% of the company stock, acting as majority 'silent partner'. While you hold 30% and function as CEO, Saki.

"Wait just a minute Krang!" roared an obviously irritated Shredder. "If I own 30% of the stock and function as CEO of this company. How come you've never mentioned TCRI, or told me about the business you have been conducting at least partially on my behalf until now?"

"Because Saki", answered Krang. "You would have only devalued, or even destroyed the company by exploiting the corporate resources in your endless quest for vengeance against those insufferable Turtles! Something that I could not allow, if TCRI was to remain a viable backup plan for world domination should the Technodrome suffer some unforeseen disaster as recently happened."

"Now where was I before your blasted interruption?" mused Krang, seemingly oblivious of the fuming Shredder, before continuing. "TCRI is now one of the leading industrial computer, robotics, cybernetics & biomedicine companies, not to mention weapon manufacturers, on this miserable planet!"

"Little doubt all the advanced technology from Dimension X you've seeded the organization with over years helped." said Shredder sarcastically.

Ignoring the obvious sarcasm in Shredder's voice, Krang continued undaunted. "Of course, take our executive assistant for example. He is nothing more than a less advanced variant of Pretendicon. Reverse engineered and then prefabricated right here on Earth. While not exactly matching the overwhelming might of the fully operational Technodrome, and our Foot Soldier & Rock Warrior armies, if utilized correctly the resources of TCRI can still pack a devastating and even deadly punch." laughed the former warlord of Dimension X.

"Good, because we still need to destroy those accursed Turtles Krang!"

"For once I agree with you Saki. Those damn mutants have become a thorn in our collective side, one which has been allowed to fester for far, far too long."

Until recently Krang had always seen the Turtles, and their various erstwhile allies, as little more than a mild annoyance. Now however, after the events of the past few months, Krang's dark mind nurtured an intense hatred of the reptiles almost as great as Shredder's own legendary dislike of the web footed brats. With every fiber of his being Krang wanted only one thing: the freaks out of his life forever, no matter the cost. The only real question was how? It was now painfully obvious that his and Shredder's own mutant henchmen Bebop & Rocksteady were woefully inadequate for the task. Fortuitously a possible solution to the 'Turtle problem' had just fallen into his proverbial lap.

Krang & Shredder stopped their stroll through the TRCI grand Special Antiques Collections Room in front of a large glass display case that contained three items: a large red leather bound book, a small ornate shield embossed with some short of bird & a dull blue gem encased in gold. With his tentacles Krang gently undid the clasps that held the glass in place, and then gestured towards the book which Shredder removed from the case.

"Behold Shredder the Grimorum Arcanorum, allegedly a 'spell book' of great power."

"Don't tell me you've started believing in fairy tales Krang?" laughed Shredder leafing through the dense tome.

"Of course not you twit." snapped an irritated Krang. "Besides 'true magic' is only a way of directing energy in many terms no different than the advanced science of realms like my home Dimension or Dimension Z. What is interesting, nah perhaps invaluable, about the volume you hold in your hands is that it could contain the key to destroying those pesky Turtles."

"Don't tell me you're going to cast a spell on them Krang?" stated Shredder, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Will you just listen." yelled Krang. "Besides so called 'spells' this book also contains a very interesting hand written account from the 10th Century C.E. by a certain 'Magus' about a group of powerful warrior creatures called 'gargoyles'. Who said Magus froze in stone until the Scottish Castle they are perched atop 'rises above the clouds'. The description of these gargoyles points to them being both physically more powerful than most mutants, including the Turtles, also possessing additional abilities such as flight & night vision that would surly give them the edge in any confrontation, if we can revive these creatures and convince them to join us, if only temporarily, than the Turtles will be no more."

"Oh no", stammered Shredder placing the Grimorum Arcanorum back in the case. "We've already tried this sort of thing before on multiple occasions, or have you conveniently forgotten about the Punk Frogs for one Krang? If these creatures have the least sense of honor, or even a smidgeon of free will, they will most likely betray us as soon as they learn the true nature of our enterprise against the Turtles and the World."

"Saki you fool! This situation is completely different." puffed the alien warlord. "If we can successfully revive them, these gargoyles will know nothing I repeat nothing of this modern world as long as we keep them fully isolated from outside influences, which shouldn't prove difficult in the least. They will be at our mercy for any and all information about the outside world. We can see to their education, or lack thereof, in any way we wish."

"Very well" sighed Shredder in defeat. "Remember one thing Krang, while I will help you in the execution of this, your latest scheme. I want it on the record that I fear this plan may, no probably will fail and fail spectacularly. If it does it is your responsibility. I am washing my hands of this matter. Do we understand each other? And how many times must I tell you it is Shredder, not Saki!"

"Yes", Krang intoned softly anger clear in his voice. "We understand each other perfectly, Shredder."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Celgress.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Celgress.

TMNT (1987 Series) and Gargoyles Crossover -

Beginnings: Chapter 2

Prelude One: latter half of November 1993 – January 1st 1994

Since the dual destructions of the Channel Six and 1964 World Fair Buildings, just before Thanksgiving, The Ninja Turtles, their master Splinter, their reporter friends April O'Neil & Irma Langinstein and the vigilante known as Casey Jones, had scoured the streets of New York without success for any trace of Shredder & Krang. December likewise nearly came and went without any news of the gruesome twosome, or their bumbling mutant minions Bebop and Rocksteady. Some of the Turtles, namely Mike & Ralph, had hoped against hope that the villainous quartet were finally out of business. These hopes were dashed when Shredder, alongside the two mutants, had crashed The 1994 New Year's Eve Ball Drop Ceremony live from Times Square. The Turtles were horrified when they learned Shredder had planted a mutagen bomb inside the Times Square Ball set to detonate at midnight. A bomb which would spread an airborne cloud of mutagenic particles over the entire city! Fortunately for the good people of NYC the green machine were able to both defeat terrible trio, who in turn form escaped yet again, and defuse the bomb just in time.

Prelude Two: early January – March 1994

Following the New Year's Eve debacle Shredder and his compadres seemed to lay low again for a while. In spite of their best efforts the Turtles, and their aforementioned allies, could learn nothing of the miscreants' movements no matter how hard they tried. In the meanwhile life went on for the Fab Four and their loved ones.

Perhaps the most important long term development during this period surrounded the budding relationship between Raphael and Mona Lisa. The latter had returned from a yearlong tour of North America, sparked by the troubles caused by Dirk Savage in 1992, on Christmas Day (Mikey would often later rib Ralph that it was the best surprise Christmas gift that Ralph would ever get). Ralph's and Mona Lisa's relationship had progressed slowly at first. Mona Lisa was while happy to be reunited with her friends was distant and listless. Attempts by the group, including Splinter & even Ralph, to discover what was troubling the female lizard mutant had met with a stonewall of resistance. Finally following a heated argument between the two would be lovebirds in February Mona Lisa broke down and confided in Ralph, and later the rest of the group, that during her trip she had been rejected by her parents because of her mutation. After the revelation Mona Lisa began to heal. She and Ralph soon grew closer than ever. Mona Lisa started training combat training with the others and was soon accompanying the Ralph, and the others, on patrols. The two officially announced they were a couple following a particularly nasty run in with Shredder near beginning of March.

While these developments were occurring in February Shredder, under the assumed identity of industrialist Date Masamune, paid a visit to the newest TCRI acquisition the 'cursed' Castle Wyvern. Shredder found it impossible to secure a local work crew to help with the dissembling the structure due to the fearsome supernatural reputation of the Castle. Ultimately, through the London office of TCRI and at a much greater expense than first estimated, Shredder was forced to hire work crews from outside Scotland so the project could be completed in a timely fashion. Shredder sure hoped that Krang's plan would work, though he still doubted it, that it would prove worth all the expense and fuss.

Upon Shredder's return to NYC on March 1st Krang had some good news, for a welcomed change. In Shredder's absence the alien brain had re-established communication with Dimension X! Krang however was distraught having learned (from his now second in command, the long nosed, gray stone warrior) acting General Granitor that the perennial war between the Rock Warriors and the Neutrino lead collation had taken a turn for the worse following General Tragg and his elite troopers disappearance. Furthermore a deadly new adversary known only as the Intechnovores had invaded Dimension X from some unknown realm, turning the current conflict into a three way war devastating both Rock Warrior and Collation positions in the process. These Intechnovores, led by their cunningly ruthless Supreme General Volmit, seemed heavily armed & armored, large, semi-bipedal biomechanical insects with a voracious appetite for both natural resources and technology. Every world, space station, and vessel they had conquered, if not already destroyed, was in short order stripped of everything of any value the native population somehow vanishing along with the material.

In spite of Krang's emotional state at the worrying news from his homeland, Shredder was ecstatic. Shredder became even more so when less than a week later using a newly completed trans-dimensional teleportation device, Granitor sent over several highly advanced devices from Dimension X. One of these devices was an updated version of the Rockolizer, which could vitalize any substance not just minerals. The only drawback to the new trans-dimensional teleporter was that it consumed such enormous amounts of power for even a way trip between dimensions that the only source of power large enough was the excess energy put off by solar flares. Normally such a device could easily be powered by a certain type of crystal though rare, was still available in Dimension X. Unfortunately both the war effort and the Intechnovores' lust for resources had exhausted the supply. Shredder and Krang were thus rendered exclusively reliant upon the erratic cycles of the Sun to power their trans-dimensional trips, which could realistically be expected to occur for only short intervals of a couple of days every few months.

On the heels of a huge late season snowstorm Shredder made his next move. Using a snowed in Central Park as his base Shredder, alongside his mutants, used the new Rockolizer to create an army of living snowmen and sent them into the city. The snowmen wreaked havoc until the Turtles with Mona Lisa stopped them. The remaining snowmen lured the five crime fighting mutants back to the park, where Shredder awaited their arrival. After dealing with the remaining snowmen the five nearly defeated Shredder & his minions until the new Rockolizer was used once more creating a massive monster out of all the ice & snow in Central Park. The Monster nearly got the better of the five mutants, giving Mona Lisa and Mikey especially severe beatings. After much hardship the monster, along with the new Rockolizer which had spawned it, were destroyed while Shredder & his followers beat a hasty retreat. Our heroes were once again upset that Shredder had eluded justice in spite of their best efforts.

Expanded Prelude Three: April – Temporary Channel Six Headquarters, Burne Thompson's Office 2:00 pm

"As you can see Mr. Thompson my clients' offer is a very generous one, all things considered." stated the brown haired man, with the aquiline nose, in the dark blue pinstripe suit.

"I don't know." said I obviously nervous Brain Thompson. "I've owned and operated Channel Six for nearly twenty years now. Before that I worked my way up from a lowly assistant in the advertising department, back when my former mentor Big John Hickney ran the place. What I'm trying to say Mr., um Quinton is it?"

"Yes it is Quinton, Ulysses Quinton." replied the brown haired man. "Just like it says on my card, which, I believe, has been in your possession since our last meeting back in February correct Mr. Thompson?"

"Um yeah, I still have it." Said Burne, retrieving the business card from where it lay amongst a pile of paperwork on his desk. Tapping the card gently against the surface he continued his earlier musings. "It isn't that I don't appreciate your client's offer Mr. Quinton, it really isn't. See I've built this place up from a small local station, a dime a dozen mom & pop type operation, into a brand that is known throughout the country, heck even around the world. A lot of my blood, sweat, and tears have gone into this company. This is my baby, and now your client Pack Media Studios are asking me to just walk away from it all. I don't know Mr. Quinton. I just don't know…"

"Pack Media Studios a division of TRCI Communications." corrected Ulysses Quinton, with a cold smile. "Mr. Thompson no one is asking you to 'just walk away' from the company you've spent so much time building up over the past two decades. My client's offer is for you personally, as the sole shareholder of this private company, a very lucrative one. Need I remind you that the five million dollars we are offering you is two million more than what your company, Channel Six, was assessed at before the, unfortunate accident that destroyed the long time physical headquarters of your company along with, by your own admission, over eighty percent of your archival materials. Frankly Mr. Thompson, without your former extensive archival materials, especially the news footage of the antics revolving around the so called 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles', and the famous, some would contend infamous, Channel Six Building itself, your only real assets are the broadcasting licenses your company still holds along with the twenty percent market penetration they promise and the Channel Six brand name. While the former asset may indeed by a coveted one, the latter has been rapidly devaluing over the past six months due to a number of factors. Not least of which are the facts that you missed most of November Sweeps and the Holiday Programing Season, and those high Neilson Ratings that go along with them, because of your headquarters destruction. Add in the fact that the 'TMNT' haven't been nearly as active as usual during the past several months, I'm surprised you have been able to keep your head above fiscal water Mr. Thompson." finished Ulysses Quinton, flashing another cold smile.

"You lawyers are all alike." raged Burne jumping to his feet.

"I prefer the term attorney. If it is all the same with you Mr. Thompson?" interrupted Ulysses Quinton in an even tone that betrayed no emotion.

"Whatever, you like Mr. Quinton." replied Burne, his voice thick with a mixture of anger and sarcasm. "Predators the lot of you, just like my brother always said. The only reason I'm not throwing you out of my office right now is that, much as I hate to admit it you're right. Channel Six is on the verge of bankruptcy. I'm just barely keeping my head above water. I'll agree to your terms. I just have one last question, no make that a request." Burne slumped back into his chair in defeat. His head hanging low.

"Yes, what would that be Mr. Thompson?" asked Ulysses Quinton steepling his fingers. He had remained calmly seated during Burne's outburst.

"My people, the employees of Channel Six, what will happen to them?" inquired Burne, his face full of sadness.

"As I told you during our previous meeting Mr. Thompson, my client is willing to advance an additional two million dollars towards the settling of any outstanding debts that the Channel Six Brand has acquired. This of course includes buying out the contracts of your current employees. After the contracts have been legally deactivated my client, Pack Media Studios, will assess each employee on a case by case basis for potential future employment within their organization. I am sorry, but that is all I am authorized to guarantee you on the matter." answered Ulysses Quinton, unsteepling his fingers. "Now do you accept my client's generous offer, or do you reject it?"

Ulysses Quinton took the contract out of his brief case sliding it, along with a ball point pen, across the desk. Embossed upon the handle of the pen in gold were the letters TCRI. After a moment of hesitation Burne Thompson took up the contract, signing it without a word. The now signed contract, along with the pen, was pushed back across the table towards Ulysses Quinton. Who placed it back into his briefcase. Getting up Ulysses Quinton tossed the pen back towards Burne who caught it.

"Please keep the pen Mr. Thompson with the compliments of TCRI. It was a pleasure doing business with you." said Ulysses Quinton on his way out the door.

Prelude Four: late April – July 1994

April, Irma and the rest of the former Channel Staff Six personnel were devastated when Burne delivered the news. Irma eventually secured employment as a secretary with a major NYC accounting firm. While April took up writing true crime novels while continuing as a freelance reporter, her relationship with Casey Jones deepened during this time and the two soon became an official item.

The person that took the closure of Channel Six hardest however was Vernon Fenwick. Vernon had always been Burne's right hand man, most would contend by virtue of being a world class brownnoser. Vernon truly believed his boss had a strong personal interested in him and would look after his best interests no matter what. Vernon was soon to be disappointed when Burne left NYC forever two short weeks later, without so much as a goodbye thrown Vernon's way. While all the employees had a hard time adjusting to the loss of Channel Six, Vernon's life crumbled. Vernon's bad reputation amongst his peers preceded him. He was unable to gain any meaningful employment, and drifted between several very short-lived menial, dead end jobs. By the end of June Vernon's savings, which had already taken a beating like the other former Channel Sixers, had dwindled to the point he was forced to trade in his luxury uptown apartment for a roach motel room downtown. Vernon becoming extremely bitter he blamed the Turtles for his downfall. Following a three day drinking binge in mid-July Vernon, armed with a shotgun, two pistols, and several rounds of ammunition took the employees of a pawn shop hostage in a misguided attempt to lure the Turtles into an ambush. Leo and Don responded, disarming Vernon in a humiliating confrontation. Vernon was then arrested. Using what little money he had left Vernon posted bail. Wondering the streets of NYC all day and into the evening Vernon scaled the Brooklyn Bridge and contemplated suicide. Crying at the unfairness of it all Vernon reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of tissues along with the card of Ulysses Quinton. The attorney had given it to him back in April while Quinton had waited to meet with Burne Thompson. Quinton had overheard Vernon and April's heat discussion about the Turtles, and after April had stormed off in disgust the attorney had struck up a friendly conversation with Vernon saying he liked the way Vernon handled himself in the argument and told Vernon to give him a call if he ever needed help, or just wanted to talk slipping Vernon a business card. Vernon left the bridge and called up Quinton. A car was soon dispatched and took the dishevelled former reporter to the TCRI Building in downtown Manhattan.

After he recuperated for a few days Vernon was introduced by Ulysses Quinton to the true owners of TCRI. Vernon was shocked to learn that the super villains Shredder and Krang ran the cooperation. The two soon explained to Vernon that they could offer him a job like no other, one which would allow Vernon to gain vengeance against those who had always laughed at him against the Turtles and their allies. Vernon accepted and before he knew it he was hurried into a lab and was injected with a new type of super mutagen by Krang, and a TCRI geneticist named Anton Sevarius. This however was not the end of modifications wrought upon Vernon Fenwick by the evil forces that control TCRI. Vernon was given cybernetic augmentations, both internally and externally, intelligence increase serum, loyalty serum and then dumped in a virtual reality conditioning tank for thirty days. What would emerge at the end of those thirty days, in August 1994, could no longer be called Vernon Fenwick, or no longer human for that matter. The hulking, near seven foot tall, cyborg, shark mutant would henceforth be known as Armaggon!

During the spring and summer the Turtles, Mona Lisa & Casey Jones were busy with a new gang in China Town called the Purple Dragons. Little did the crime fighters suspect the gray & purple clad, masked, pseudo- ninjas were actually being covertly sponsored by none other than the Shredder! Shredder had decided that the Purple Dragons were both the perfect means to keep his hands in the cookie jar of organized crime, and good replacements as cannon fodder against the Turtles now that he'd seemingly lost his foot solider robots forever.

Prelude Four: August – the afternoon of October 4th, 1994

One of the worse tragedies of the Turtles' lives occurred at the end of August 1994. The new cybernetic, super, shark mutant, Armaggon abducted the green team's allies April O'Neil and Irma Langinstein. Due to his past life as Vernon Fenwick, Armaggon knew precisely how to hit the Turtles were it hurt most. Once confronted by the Turtles, Mona Lisa and an irate Casey Jones, Armaggon took great glee in the fact that the heroes didn't recognize him. Armaggon also relished telling the heroes that he had hidden the two young women in different sections of the sewers, each tied to an explosive device set to go off within the hour. The horrified heroes forgot completely about apprehending the shark mutant, instead concentrating on saving their friends. Casey, Leo & Mikey were able to just barely rescue April. Heartbreakingly Ralph, Mona Lisa & Don were unable to save Irma because Armaggon remotely detonated her bomb early once he learned of April's rescue. The group, April & Splinter were devastated by the loss of Irma, Ralph & Casey vowing revenge in spite of Mona Lisa's & April's best entreaties to let their hatred towards Armaggon go.

By the first week in September the new mutant had enough of working for TCRI. In spite of the best efforts of Krang & Anton Sevarius Armaggon's his unique physiology had rejected the loyalty serum almost immediately upon his awakening. Within two days he was completely free of the unwanted influence of the compound. Armaggon was furious once her learned Shredder & Krang had altered their deal by trying to turn him into a blindly loyal slave. Additionally Armaggon quickly grew to resent the fact he was treated by his new "masters" little better than a glorified version of the idiots Rocksteady & Bebop. This in spite of the fact he was far superior in every way to those two losers! Armaggon soon began plotting his escape. It wouldn't be long before an opportunity presented itself. While happy with the emotional turmoil Armaggon had done on the Turtles and their allies, Shredder still wanted the green menace gone seeing Armaggon's first foray against them as an ultimate failure. This pronouncement irked the shark mutant to no end. During his second confrontation with the Turtles & Casey Jones, Mona Lisa had decided to give up active patrols for a while following Irma's death, accompanied by Shredder & his two goons Armaggon decided to fly the coop. Shredder used the confrontation to inform the heroes of his part in Armaggon's creation, and the true identity of the new mutant. After fighting the enraged heroes to a standstill Armaggon launched one of his onboard missiles against a commuter train using the distraction to escape once the tide of battle turned against him. Both the heroes and Shredder were furious being unable to locate the errant shark mutant anywhere. After removing his internally implanted TCRI tracking device earlier in the day, in the confusion following the train explosion Armaggon had used the sewers to escape into the ocean gaining his freedom from Krang & Shredder.

By the afternoon of October 4th, 1994 everything was in place. The reconstruction of Castle Wyvern atop the TCRI Building was all but completed. There was only one detail missing, the stone forms of the gargoyles themselves had to be brought up from storage in the basement. Just before nightfall a lone figure in a business suite stood atop the parapets of the tallest tower of the restored Castle, intently watching the reptilian like stone figures that now adorned the nearby stonework. The man grinned inspecting the handy work of the TCRI work crews one last time before the big event. The man was of course none other than Shredder in the guise of industrialist, co-owner and CEO of TCRI, Date Masamune. As the Sun slowly slide beneath the Manhattan skyline Shredder was joined by Ulysses Quinton, other than a glance exchanged between the two the final moments awaiting the gargoyles, hopeful, reawakening passed in silence.

To be continued


End file.
